Snow Daze: The Music of Winter
Snow Daze: The Music of Winter (Formerly known as "Home Invasion") is an eroge visual novel originally realized on July 1, 2016 as a small demo. The demo featured Day 0 and Day 1 and, at the time, had no music, voice acting or proper character portraits. In was originally developed using TyranoBuilder but was soon switched over to Ren'Py. The game has since been fully voice acted for as of version 9.14, an original soundtrack and updated visuals. The final release of the game happened on April 27, 2018, however will still be updated. Plot The game tells the story of Jason, a musician who is constantly harassed and ordered around by his family. In frustration for being treated like this, Jason creates a scheme to hypnotize his family in order to gain control of his stepmother and stepsisters and use them for his sexual needs. Luckily for Jason, The opportunity to hypnotize his family arrives in the form of a snow storm, keeping the family trapped inside their home for 5 days. This keep the family members inside their house and allows Jason to use his experimental hypnotism technique on his family. *SPOILERS* Though the game has a multiplicity of endings, the true ending finishes with the girls discovering Jason's hypnosis plot after five days. After Jason uses the final charge of the delimiter on himself to try and take the whole family. One by one, Jason convinces him family members to have sex with him, resulting in their enslavement. Weeks later, Jason impregnates his family resulting in the desire to take over the rest of his family, setting up the plot for the next game. The canonical ending is the harem ending, after which Jason can make family members selectively forget and can act out any individual endings, paths, or re-enact the entire story. Characters Jason Jason is the main protagonist of Snow Daze. He is the middle child of his family and has been frequently ordered around by his step-sisters and step-mother. Though is the the protagonist, he exhibits villainous traits such as manipulation and has very little moral code. He is a musician at heart and is able to use this talent to hypnotize his step-sisters and step-mother for his own pleasure. Noelle Noelle is the step-mother of Jason. She is continuously described as a control freak and will constantly order Jason to do various tasks. She works as the head of business development at the Ivory Peaks Corporation so has very little time to communicate with her son and daughters. Despite this, Jason manages to make her submissive towards him and gain dominance over her. Kira Kira is the eldest of the sisters and is extremely smart. She often criticizes Jason for not applying himself academically and being easily seduced by his younger sibling Sarah. She is the youngest chemical engineer in the country, which she constantly reminds Jason and her sisters about. Of her family, she is the least submissive towards Jason and will often try and sexually manipulate him, although sometimes failing. Jane Jane, along with her step-twin brother Jason, is the middle child. She is very athletic and shows dominance over Jason by punching or beating him up. She and her brother used to be very close, doing chores together and being good friends. She was eventually pushed away by his sexual perversion and lust towards her when she started developing. Through hypnosis, Jason is able to become close with her again and sexually control her. Sarah she is a giant gay incest pussy slut. ☀*pffft* Uh oh �� Stinky! Poop �� hahahahaha �� Poopies �� Funny poopies alalalahahaha ���� Funny poop ���� Poop funny �� Weeeeee ���� Haha yay more poopy�� Good poopy �� Poopy funny �� hahahahaha �� poo �� poo �� poo��poo��poo��poo��poo�� funny �� Yay fun poop ���� hehehe poo �� Poopy �� yay poop make me happy �� happy �� happy �� hahahahahahaaa �� uh oh �� I think I made a poopy �� Poop in pants no diaper �� That's funny �� hahahaha ���� Oopsie �� Poopy underwear now ���� hehehehe �� We want poopies! We want poopies! ������ hahahahaha��hahhahahhaaa�� Poo�� cough POO!���������������������������� Walk through See Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Walk through Trivia * Canonically, the family's last name is Rabinowitz and are secular Jews. ** This is never explicitly stated in the game; however has been confirmed by Cypress Zeta. ** Noelle wears a Star of David necklace in one of her outfits See Also *Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Walk through *Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Soundtrack *Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Bonus Stories Category:Game Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Category:Walkthrough